megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Persona
An Ultimate Persona (or Advanced Persona) is a Persona formed when an individual takes up a resolution in his or her heart. The Persona is usually one of the strongest Personas the user can summon. Appearances * Megami Ibunroku Persona * Revelations: Persona * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona * Persona 2: Innocent Sin * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2: Innocent Sin '' * ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES * Persona 3 Portable * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 * Persona 4 Golden Profile Persona The Ultimate Personas are fused by adding certain totems to fusions that result in a Persona whose arcana is the same as the Ultimate Persona's arcana, and can only be equipped by the character they belong to. The totems are gained towards the end of the game, though the exact method depends on the route. In the SEBEC quest, if the protagonist performs good deeds throughout the quest, when he meets with his other self in the Alaya Cavern, the other self will reward him with the totems. In the Snow Queen route, the protagonist has to trade Ambrosia gained from defeating the Tower bosses with the Jack Frost NPC during the final dungeon. If the harder towers are completed before the easier ones, the more Ambrosia the party will be able to get. Persona 2 Persona 2: Innocent Sin Most of the Ultimate Personas are gained after defeating Joker in the Caracol if the party found the corresponding mask at Mt. Iwato (the Red Eagle Mask for Apollo, the Yellow Owl Mask for Hades, the Pink Azas Mask for Venus and the Blue Swan Mask for Artemis). Yukino retains Durga as her Ultimate Persona, which is obtained if she comes to terms with Fujii Shunsuke's death and stays with Tatsuya's party at the Caracol. Jun Kurosu's Ultimate Persona is Chronos, obtained by mutating Hermes once it reaches maximum rank and has gone through the Aquarius Temple's boss fight with him equipped. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Except for Tatsuya who has already obtained his Ultimate Persona, Apollo, from the beginning of the story, all other characters' Ultimate Personas require the player to obtain the material cards from Mt. Iwato and then summon them in the Velvet Room manually. This gives player the freedom to apply a magic card and stat boost card during the summoning. The Ultimate Personas in Eternal Punishment are slightly less powerful and useful skill-wise than in Innocent Sin, but consume less SP. Persona 3 The Ultimate Personas are evolved forms of the initial Personas gained throughout the story, based on their owner's character development. Following a story-specific prompt, each character individually experiences a personal resolution, which brings about the metamorphosis of their initial Personas into their Ultimate Personas. Shinjiro Aragaki, Koromaru, and Metis do not gain Ultimate Personas. The Protagonist's own Ultimate Persona, Messiah, is gained by fusing his initial Persona Orpheus with Thanatos. Persona 4 Like in Persona 3, the Ultimate Personas are evolved forms of the initial Personas, though the party member's Social Link must be maxed out. *The Protagonist gains his own Ultimate Persona, Izanagi-no-Okami, automatically during the final battle in the True Ending, but it cannot be used in normal gameplay until a certain fusion is performed on a New Game Plus. Persona 4 Golden Persona 4 Golden offers new Ultimate Personas for every character (except for the Protagonist, who still gains Izanagi-no-Okami during the final battle in the True Ending, which can only be used in normal gameplay upon fusion in New Game Plus). See also * Initial Persona * Prime Persona * Reverse Persona Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Category:Persona Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 3: FES Category:Persona 3 Portable Category:Persona 4